


Onesie

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [66]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will gets Hannibal a stag onesie as a joke but Hannibal loves it.





	Onesie

Will giggled as he hit the buy button on the computer. Hannibal walked into the room, "What has you in such a bubbly mood?"

"Nothing, Winston was just licking my feet," Will grinned. Winston raised his head and sneezed before plopping his head on Will's foot. Hannibal sat in Will's lap, "I see."

-+-+-

"Will, there is a package for you!" Hannibal called from the steps. Will giggled, "Actually it's for you. Go put it on!"

"As you wish," Hannibal raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, but nodded and went to change. When he returned he was in a grey and black stag onesie with the hood down and his black oxfords on his feet, "Hello Will."

"Wait, you need the hood up!" Will hopped up and put the hood over Hannibal's head. The brunet smirked as he tucked a few stray strands of hair back in there place. Hannibal shook his head when Will started giggling which only made it worse because the horns swayed back and forth. Will kissed his nose, "You look adorable!"

"I feel rather ridiculous," Hannibal said. Will scoffed, "Well duh. Take of these over fancy shoes and put on slippers if your feet are cold."

Hannibal sat on the couch and pulled his shoes off and slid on his black wool slippers. Will put the blonde's shoes on the mat and curled up next to him, "Your so toasty."

"I will admit this is quite comfortable. Are you going to wear a matching one?" Hannibal smirked. Will thought for a moment, " I could... Or i could get a dog one."

"Show me," Hannibal said with a devious smirk. They spent the rest of the evening picking out a onesie for Will.


End file.
